Talk:Assault Cannon/@comment-12494172-20160307124553/@comment-4391208-20160309195006
Okay This here is a brand new concept. The automatic cannon *actually* weighs in at 1 metric ton including the independantly transportable carrage... ''*arbitary numbers that des'cribe nothing out of nowhere*'' Dude, '''you are the one who cut your own MBTs' speed to 20km/h. Why are you getting pissy? Read your second comment in this chain. I'm asking you to tell me what your concept is because in all of your comments your concept amounts to a vague "I'll mount some guns on it". Right, so lets say it's not a mistake and voila tanks see grapplers coming their way to exploit the breaking of the human line. You have a freaking automatic cannon. USE IT. You know the difference between the settings' usage of MBTs and your usage of MBTs? In the series, MBTs are used as mid-ranged fire support. Melee with BETA is a last-ditch option; the entire system of warfare revolves around shooting things. Melee is merely a path-clearer, it's not the primary means of combat. Therefore the general usage is to reserve these units as fire support, and, if there're no TSFs, shoot everything until the horde stops moving, or if there are, use them to flank the enemy with mid/close ranged fire as well, to destroy the BETA formation. Your usage of MBTs is to attack Tanks and Grapplers. Is it a bad idea? No, it happens in the series as well, just at longer ranges. Here's the issue, though. Your MBTs are going to break through the front to do it instead of sitting back and shelling the enemy. I see I made a mistake not assuming Destroyers are in play, because in the past 20 comments by you both here and on other pages you have not learnt - at all - that an idea consists of more than just "idea" and "this is how I want it to work". Where is the "and this is how it is going to work against the odds to achieve its goal"? Are the Destroyers supposed to roll over for you? So your MBTs can maintain speed parity in a zone littered with corpses just as big as them and some big enough to obscure their field of vision of what is behind it? So you are going to mix up your armored units in the front to attempt to break through a moving wall of "screw you and your planet" coming in at 170km/h, you only have one gun on your MBTs capable of damaging this wall and it requires multiple shots around the same area to punch through that armor? If the Destroyers are already accounted for, why even charge down there and leave your artillery jobless when they could do the job much better than any MBT/SPAAG and at far longer ranges? If this battle has artillery, how many Tank-class do you think a battalion of Paladins can paste from their maximum range of 40km to a minimum retreat range of, say, for example, 20km? If the battle has naval support, how many MBTs do you think you will need compared to the single battleship sitting just offshore, outputting ranged fires like water from a tap? In the time it takes for you to roll MBTs into range, I could smear a 20km-by-20km fire zone with alien goop and break for lunch. The reason why it doesn't work is because the series never bends over to fit this scenario by ignoring the other BETA classes that makes mass fires a lot less effective than it should be. You post these ideas but invent your own situations to suit them. You know what was the last time something like this happened? It was called Gundam SEED Destiny. The plot bends ass-backwards for the characters to always be in the right while ignoring every critical method they could have used to solve the issues at hand - methods that could have legitimately existed within the show without even changing the overall plot. If you can't take people knocking holes in your ideas to test their integrity, then don't post them at all. I expected at least some thinking on how to shore up existing weaknesses of MBTs but you just keep regurgitating the same old spiel of what weapons you would like on your MBT. I got it the first time around. Yeah, it's easy to kill Tanks and Grapplers, let's use an edit tool to erase the other BETA and all potentially obstructing terrain from the map. How are you going to use it to outmaneuver/outfight the enemy apart from "I use this gun with this caliber so they take damage"? Are you ever going to answer properly instead of "they're in this situation that starts off in the middle of any possible scenario!" ''Lets calculate how many 7.7mm rounds would be required to kill a single plane hmm? ...*more arbitary numbers*... Which means you end up with not even 6 kills per entire machine gun load out. How impressive. I was not aware you wanted to waste MG rounds this way. '' For all you've been saying, though, that's what happened in the SM novel's very first chapter. A foot soldier hits the shoulder joint of a Tank-class with her MPi-K and does a good deal of damage to it, tearing off enough alien flesh to render the arm useless. I did mention that the MG was more suited for dealing with the anti-infantry BETA types than as a reliable anti-Tank-class weapon (read: a reliable weapon would kill them quickly a la typical 20mm chaingun and above), so I don't understand why you're getting so angry here. Did you think I was suggesting that all anti-Tank-class units should be dealt with only using 7.62mm? Reread the part again. And even in here your best attempt so far at describing a concrete idea of your MBT is to list your imagined effects of its weapons while somehow not managing to describe how you're going to fit all of these weapons into it. So what's the MBT you're using? What's the mount arrangement? Do you know what kind of impression you're giving now? It's an MBT with a 120mm main gun, with an additional 37mm gun turret, and a secondary gun turret for a 25mm gun. Since these are all vehicular guns, are you trying to build a BOLO superheavy tank? Why not just skip the WWII/Korean War trinkets and ask for three EML-99s straightaway? That'll solve your Destroyer problems too. I'm tired of this worthless back-and-forth. If you're just trying to work yourself into a self-righteous fury here, then we can just stop now. You've demonstrated zero understanding of the series settings and your comments amount to self-praising of your personal ideas in your own personal dreamland where you're the one writing the series, while pretending to have a semblence of backing by cut-pasting numbers taken from Wikipedia or your own intepretation of whatever it is you think the settings of MLUL/A are. If you want to satisfy your itch for WarThunder, do it somewhere else more appropriate. This wikia is not a hugbox for your personalized fanfiction.